


Day 17:  On the Floor

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, But only a little, Day 17, Fluffy Smut, Kind of AU, M/M, Smut, Super Husbands, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: comments and kudos are always appreciated





	Day 17:  On the Floor

“Remind me again why we’re sleeping on the floor?” Tony grumbles as he rolls onto his stomach. Steve’s eyes open to see Tony staring at him, an annoyed expression illuminated in the pale moonlight. Steve exhales out of his nose and turns to his husband, resting his head on his closed fist, reaching the other hand out to caress Tony’s grumpy face. 

They’re laying on a mountain of blankets on their bedroom floor in their new house. Tony had the house built and approved to move in, but the furniture wouldn’t be ready until the morning. Steve hadn’t told him that part, knowing his billionaire tendencies would pay the company to get it done. Steve wanted the kids to know what it was like to live without throwing money at the problem to solve it. Instead, Peter suggested they sleep in the living room and make a fort out of the things they had already. It was an evening filled with movie after movie until the boy and his little sister fell asleep, cuddled next to each other on the air mattress Steve so graciously gave up.

“Because the furniture isn’t here yet and we gave the kids the air mattress.” Tony rolls his eyes but counteracts the action by nuzzling into Steve’s touch. 

“Your fault, by the way. _‘Oh, sure you guys can sleep in the living room! Daddy and I will just sleep on the floor! Forget your sleeping bags!’”_ Tony mocks. “You’re gonna have to massage my back after this,” Tony mutters bitterly. Steve pulls him onto his chest and sighs, fingers beginning to dip into the skin beneath his t-shirt. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve breathes against Tony’s neck. “Maybe I can loosen you up a bit beforehand?” He suggests. “I mean, if you’re up for it.” He adds quietly. Even after being together for so long, Steve was still painstakingly bashful about sex. 

“I’m always up for it, baby.” Tony says, pecking Steve’s lips softly. “Got lube?” He wonders glancing around the room. Steve nods, rising to his feet. He hits the lights, dimming them just slightly and crossing the room to a duffle bag. He digs inside it for a moment before making a satisfied noise and holding up a bottle. Tony’s cock hardens when he sees which one it is; the one that heats up with friction. Evidently, it’s the one that only affects Tony. He groans. 

“Oh, we’re playing dirty tonight, huh, slugger?” Tony asks as Steve positions himself over him. He looks so domestic like this, Tony thinks. His hair disheveled, beard grown longer than Tony has ever seen it, looming over his frame with a soft look on his features. His heart twists in his chest, filling his body with love. 

Steve smiles and shakes his head as he unceremoniously strips Tony of his flannel pants and boxers. Steve hums when he sees the man is half hard already and bends to press a kiss to Tony’s nose. 

“I swear to God if you leave me in a t-shirt and nothing else I will divorce you so fast you won’t know what hit you.” Tony threatens, squirming a little beneath Steve’s chest. Steve laughs and leans back, allowing Tony to sit up. He strips his own shirt as Tony pulls his off, moving to remove his pants as Tony’s gaze falls upon him. 

Steve is half hard, the topic of sex always turns him on a little, and seeing Tony watching him so intently makes him grow harder, a tiny bead of precome pooling at his tip. He rocks forward again and gently pushes Tony to the ground. Their lips move in perfect synchronization and Steve is more than happy to rock his hips against Tony’s for a while, get off that way. But Tony has other plans. 

He takes the lube and spreads it over two of his own fingers, not even wincing as he presses them into his body. Steve just watches, palming his cock slowly. Tony works fast, though Steve is unsure if it's for convenience or the need to get his lover inside of him. Regardless, it’s hot as all hell. Tony has three fingers inside himself before he reaches for his cock. Steve knocks his hand out of the way and takes his cock in his hand, stroking loosely.

“I’m good. You ready?” Tony pants, slicking Steve’s cock up. Steve nods and positions his hips over Tony’s, sliding in with a sigh. There is nothing urgent about the sex tonight, just love and desire to be with each other. Steve keeps his eyes locked on Tony’s face as he thrusts into him. He’s not thrusting fast, but he’s going deep and powerfully. Tony’s hands glide from his biceps to his face, and he tugs him to his lips. 

They kiss passionately, tongues dancing and sliding over each other. They’re silent, the only sound in the room is an occasional moan and the sound of skin on skin. Tony arches his back blissfully and lets out a shaky breath when Steve gets the angle right. 

Steve is hitting Tony’s prostate on every drag now and Tony is beginning to tingle, body heating up. He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses Steve deeper. Steve drags his arms under Tony’s body and tugs him to his chest. His thrusts pick up and Tony brings a hand between them to stroke him off. Tony thumbs over his head and is shooting onto his belly over his fist.

It’s the closeness that draws Steve towards the brink of orgasm. His thrusts have become erratic and he’s gasping, huffing into Tony’s neck. Tony murmurs dirty things into his ear, fingers tugging at his hair, nails digging into his shoulders. Steve gasps when Tony pinches a nipple, hips stuttering as he comes. Steve pulls out and falls to his spot on the floor. Tony reaches blindly for his boxers and wipes the come off himself. Steve groans, shaking his head.

“Let me clean you up properly, at least.” He mumbles, Brooklyn accent thick. Tony shrugs and settles his head on his broad chest. 

“Maybe I’ll let you shower with me in the morning.” Tony sighs, closing his eyes. Steve presses a kiss to his temple and shuts his own eyes.

“You’ve got yourself a date, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
